The Death of an Angel
by funsized2467
Summary: a replay of "pay up" and continuation from the season finale. i don't think there are any spoilers.


hey everyone! here is a new story for you!

i do not own any of the characters from CSI: NY.

i do own Lina Hennessey. she is an original character created by me.

please do not steal her and have fun reading this and please review!

xoxo ashley

* * *

_Lina Hennessey is a detective in the NYPD. She works as a CSI under the careful guidance of detective Mac Taylor. Her colleagues include Stella Bonacera, Danny Messer, Lindsay Monroe, Sheldon Hawkes, Don Flack, and Jessica Angel._

_Lina came from the CSI unit in Las Vegas. Her sister, Christy Hopkins, a prostitute, had fallen in love with one of her colleagues and good friend Nick Stokes. Unfortunately for both Lina and Nick, Christy was brutally murdered by one of her ex-boyfriends. There had been an intensive investigation that put a huge strain of Nick and Lina's relationship. They were both an emotional mess for a couple months. Then Nick started having feelings for Lina and since he was her sister's lover she didn't think it was right. So she got herself transferred back to New York. She would never truly forgive herself for leaving him but she thought that it would be better this way._

_Her present and active assignment is as a teacher's assistant at a senior high school. Her job is to listen for any drug related activity_

_Lina knows that she can do better then this job but for now this is were she is. She is also a CSI._

_

* * *

  
_

Lina sighed as a spit ball flew across the room. She rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Really Kenneth? Really?"

The boy with the red shirt and blue jeans started laughing. "Aw come on Hennessey! It's just a little something!"

She glared at him and he rolled his eyes and turned around to talk to his friend. She was currently in a social studies class and they were watching the news. All of the sudden breaking news flashed across the screen and she saw a diner which a truck had just smashed into. The headline read:

OFFICER JESSICA ANGEL CRITICALLY WOUNDED IN DINER SHOOTING!

She gasped. No. It couldn't be Jess. Tears came to her eyes and she tried to hold them in. She couldn't blow her cover. Not now. Her job wasn't finished yet, but she really needed to see if Jess was okay. She went up to the teacher that she was currently with and told him that she needed to leave. He looked at her questioningly but she didn't wait around long enough to see if he had another question or not, she was too worried about Jess. She ran down the hall and pushed through the various doors as fast as she could. She was just about to pull out of the parking lot when her phone vibrated. She put the car in drive and answered;

"Hello?"

"Lina. It's Mac. There's…."

She cut him off. "I know. I'm on my way to the ER right now."

He sighed. "Good. Don needs you more than ever."

She nodded even though he couldn't see her and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I know. Thanks Mac."

And she hung up. She turned on the siren of her car and was at the ER in no time. She rushed in and she saw Danny and Don sitting there. Don was a mess and Danny was punching the wall like crazy. She started to rush up to them but stopped short when she saw the look in Don's eyes.

"She's gone, Lina, she's gone."

* * *

_Lina Hennessey, Don Flack, and Jessica Angel had been best friends for years. They did everything together. They became cops together. Then Lina got a boyfriend and she got transferred to Las Vegas. Don started to show an interest in Jess. They started dating and Lina was more than happy for them. They depended heavily on each other, even though Lina was on the other side of the continent and when Jess died everything fell apart._

The tears flowed freely now as she dropped to her knees in front of them. She couldn't even speak. She just sat there in shock and let the tears flow. She leaned against Don's legs for support. At some point Danny left to go back to the crime scene. He said something about catching the bastards that did this. She looked up when the doctor came out. He looked at Don and told him that he could go see Jess's body if he wanted to. Don's hand, which had some how made its way to her shoulder, tightened. She put her hand over his.

* * *

"It's okay Don. You can go."

He nodded to the doctor and looked down at her.

"Will you come with me?"

She looked up at him. "Yes."

He nodded and she sighed. She didn't know if she could do this but Don was her best friend and so was Jess. Right now he needed her. She got up and nodded. Then they both followed the doctor to the room where they had Jess's body. They both walked in but stopped short when they saw her. He squeezed her hand tighter as they walked forward.

"I don't know if I can do this Lina," he whispered.

"Me either, Don, me either."

They both inched forward and finally came to a stop at the side of the table. Don picked up the canister that held the bullet.

"Hollow point," he whispered.

"She didn't have a chance," Lina whispered back.

He brushed the hair away from Jess's face.

"Why? Why did this have to happen?" he cried as he broke down again.

Lina started crying as well and she hugged him tight and they cried together. They cried for their fallen friend, cried for all the unfairness in the world, cried for the life that had not been fully lived. They were both really going to miss her. After all, they both loved her. After a while Sid came in. They both looked up and Lina's eyes grew wide. Don was the first to speak.

"Sid…I don't know if I can…bare the thought of her being autopsied."

Lina nodded her head in agreement but in the end it was decided that Jess would be autopsied. Sid would be with her the whole entire time to make sure that she was okay. Lina and Don both nodded and left the room.

"Don," Lina whispered, "maybe we should go home. You know, take a breather."

Don shook his head. "No. We're going to the crime scene."

Lina was about to protest but when she saw the look of vengeance in Don's eyes she knew that he was dead set on it and that nothing she could say or do would stop him. She decided to go with him just so she could make sure that he was okay. When they arrived at the crime scene Danny and Mac were processing the Hummer. It had been tricked out with full armor plating, military style.

* * *

_Before Jess was shot at the diner, Don had been at a meeting with one of his confidential informants, Terrence Davis. He was releasing him from the confidential informant program. He got a call from Jess and they were talking when he heard the gun shots. He then rushed to the scene._

_

* * *

  
_

Lina and Don walked down the street after their brief look at the crime scene. All of the sudden, Don gets shoved by someone Lina thought was just a punk. Little does she realize that it's Don's confidential informant. He handed Don a newspaper and told him to read the classified section. She looked at Don questioningly and when they flipped to the classified ads they saw the name of the person that tricked out the Hummer that was used in the shooting. Don called Mac and they stormed the garage where the mechanic worked. The suspect, Crazy Toni, identified one of the men from pictures that Mac showed him. It was confirmed that the people that killed Jess were ex-military. The team finally learned that the killers were hiding in an abandoned building. They stormed the place and the three suspects made a run for it and started shooting. Lina and Don went after one of them. The man was running really fast and Lina hung back to make sure that no one followed them, while Don went ahead. She got to his location just in time to see him pull the trigger. She gasped and he turned around at the same time.

"Lina…"

"Don…"

"I can explain."

She starts to shake her head but he cuts her off.

"He was the one that Jess tagged…the one…"

Lina walked over to him and put her finger on his lips.

"Shhhh. It's okay. I understand."

He took her hand down.

"You do?"

She nodded. "Don't worry about me. I won't tell."

"But…"

"Don. I understand that you wanted revenge. Please just drop it."

He nodded and hugged her. "Thank you."

She nodded. "Now let's get out of here."

They exit and they see Danny coming down the steps. He told them that there was still one perp. Don told him that he's dead and Danny went to find him. Lina and Don walk out hand in hand.

Later everyone is at a bar and they are all just sitting there as Hawkes handed out their drinks. Lindsay said something nice about Jess and then Stella started to talk but before she can finish the windows exploded and bullets started coming in as some drove by. Everyone ducked. As soon as the shooting subsided Mac got up to check on everyone. Lina looked down at her torso which is now covered in blood. She quickly covered it up and put pressure on it.

"Mac" Lina whispers.

"What is it Lina? Are you okay?"

She motioned for him to be quiet and to come closer.

"What is it?"

"I've been hit." She opened up her jacket and she showed him the wound. "Call an ambulance but be discreet about it. Oh! And don't tell Don until the last possible second."

He looked at her questioningly and she said, "Mac. You have to listen to me…" She started to fade a little and he scooped her up. "Jess died today and Don is already in an emotional mess. I think that seeing me hurt like this will drive him over the edge and I can't have that. I don't think that this wound is that severe so I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be fine. Okay?"

Mac nodded and brought her to one of the waiting ambulances. She faded into unconsciousness just as the EMS people put oxygen over her nose.

* * *

_In the mean time, while Mac was getting Lina medical attention, Don was freaking out. They were just shot at from the window and he couldn't find Lina. He saw a pool of blood where he thought she had been sitting just moments before but he couldn't be sure. He went to Mac to see if he knew where she was._

"_Mac! Have you seen Lina?"_

_Mac sighed and remembered his promise to Lina._

"_Don! Are you okay? Are you hit? Is everything alright?"_

"_I'm fine! Have you seen Lina?"_

_Seeing that he has run out of time he told him everything._

"_Lina was hit. It's just a surface wound so she'll be fine."_

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?? ESPECIALLY AFTER EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED!!"_

_Mac sighed. "She made me promise not to. She said wait until the last possible second because she didn't want you to worry about her."_

_With one last glare at Mac, Don turned and ran to his car and in no time he was on his way to the ER._

_

* * *

_

Lina woke up in the hospital with Don holding tightly onto her hand. His head shot up and he breathed a sigh of relief. She put her hand on his cheek.

"Hey sweetie."

He couldn't even speak because he started to cry. She frowned.

"Shhhh. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay now."

She pulled his head to her chest and he climbed onto the bed to lie next to her. He was still sobbing and she continued to comfort him until he stopped. Then he looked up at her.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that you were hit? I was so worried! I thought that you might have…"

"Died?"

He nodded.

She sighed. "I didn't want you to worry Don, especially after what's happened to day. I just thought that it would be better if you didn't have to see all the blood and everything, but I'm fine!"

"I thought I was going to lose the two women, besides my mother and sister that mean the most to me all in one day."

She hugged him a little tighter.

"Shhh. You're not going to lose me."

"Promise?"

"As best as I can."

Three days later, Lina was out of the hospital. She decided that she would go home and Don wanted to go with her just to make sure that she was okay. She looked through her closet to see what she could wear to Jess's memorial service. Mr. Angel had decided to wait for her since she had been one of Jess's best friends, and for that Lina would always be grateful. Don had been a mess ever since Jess died and Lina could see that and she had been trying to fix it. So far she had been somewhat unsuccessful. The only things that she had been able to do were getting him to eat, drink something that wasn't alcohol and take a shower, but other than that he was lost. She sighed. She knew that he wanted to go to the service but she wasn't sure if he could handle it. Hell, she wasn't even sure if she could handle it! She walked out into the living room and onto the deck where Don was sitting. She came up behind him and started to massage his shoulders.

"Hey, you okay?"

He didn't answer. She sighed and went over to sit next to him. He laid his head on her shoulder but he was still silent.

"Are you ready for today?"

He sighed. "Will I ever be ready for today?"

She sighed too. "No, I guess not. Do you need a few more minutes?"

He nodded and she got up to finish getting dressed. When she got back inside she took a deep breath. All of the sudden she the fear and the loss of her best friend overcame her and she started to cry. She slid down the wall and cried for the second time during the whole ordeal. She wiped her eyes just as Don came through the door.

"Lina? You okay?" He came over and sat next to her. "Are _you_ ready for today?"

She wiped the remaining tears away. "As ready as I'll ever be."

He stood up and pulled her up. "Alright then, let's get changed and get this over with."

She nodded and they get changed.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the church. It seemed like millions of people were going in to honor their fallen comrade and friend. Lina took a deep breath as another wave of sobs threatened to overcome her. She felt Don stiffen next to her.

"It's okay Don. We can do this. Together."

He looked at her and nodded and together they walked into the church.

What they saw was a spectacle to behold. The church that looked seemingly normal from the outside, aside from the people pouring in and out, had been transformed into what could have been heaven. Don's hand tightened around Lina's as they looked around in wonder. They walked slowly up to the open casket dreading the part where they would have to say good bye to their best friend forever. They met Jess's father on the way up and they gave their utmost condolences. And finally the moment was upon them. They were at the casket. Lina smiled as best as she could.

"She's looks so…peaceful," she said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"She's beautiful." Don said as, he too, started to cry.

They stood there for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only about twenty minutes. Finally Lina pulled away reluctantly. She put her hand Don's shoulder.

"Come on sweetie. We have to let her go now."

Don shook his head and started to cry harder.

"I…can't…I…won't…She…can't…leave!"

Lina hugged him tight. "Shhhh. Everything is going to be okay Don. You'll see."

He buried his face in her neck and she hugged him and rubbed his back. After about ten minutes he let her take him to a pew.

"Life isn't fair."

"I know sweetie, I know, but sometimes it is times like these that make us who we are."

"Promise me that you won't leave me too."

"I could never Don. Never."

* * *

_The death of Jessica Angel was and still is a tragic event in the lives of the detectives of the NYPD. Detectives Don Flack and Lina Hennessey will never be the same. Maybe someday they both will see that there is still hope and maybe someday they will see that they were meant to love each other._


End file.
